Victorian Romance
by JLGuyer
Summary: In order to preserve their reputations, Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haw have just entered in to a sham of a marriage. But with one of them being in love with another,will their marriage ever have a chance of being something more?
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai, and Sunrise and other people I do not know.

Miriallia Haw blinked back tears as the minister pronounced her a married woman. Contrary to the belief of the few people who could see the tears glistening in her eyes, they were neither tears of happiness or relief.

They were tears of heartache actually.

As her new husband leaned down to give her the traditional kiss, she closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the reality facing her, but as they were closing her eyes spied the sorrowful face on the one man she truly loved, the man she wished she had just gotten married to. Tolle Koening.

But the lips that gently pressed against her's in a chaste kiss were not Tolle Koening's and they never would be again. No, from now on she would receive kisses only from her husband, Dearka Elsman, a man she was sure she would never love.

-----

Gazing down at his new bride's pretty but at the same time resentful face, Dearka suppressed his desire to sigh in a frustration, instead opting to gently loop her arm through his and lead her down the aisle, out of the small church and into the covered carriage that was awaiting them.

The moment they were out of their guests sight, Miriallia pulled away from him. Curling up in the corner of the seat across from him, she said angrily,"I asked you not to kiss me on the lips!"

Raising one blond eyebrow, Dearka gave Miriallia a cocky grin and in a sarcastic tone said, "Now honey, what kind of groom would I be if I didn't kiss my bride on her lips?"

"The kind of groom who had been forced in marriage, which is exactly what you are!"

Laughing bitterly at this Dearka's smile became unpleasant to the eye as his lips twisted cruelly. "That's true, Miriallia but then again who was it exactly that forced this marriage upon me?"

Glaring at him even more fiercely at this, Miriallia bit out, "It's not like I want to be married to you either!"

Opening his mouth in preparation of another harsh remark, Dearka closed it with an audible click as he observed the tears that were shimmering in Miriallia's eyes and slowly streaming down her cheeks.

Turning his gaze to the window, he grabbed his handkerchief from his jacket pocket and throwing it on her lap, he said gruffly, "Sorry."

Picking up the neat white silk square, Miriallia dabbed at the tears that had managed to escape down her cheeks. Casting a curious look in Dearka's direction, Miriallia considered asking him what he had meant by saying sorry, but after observing the faraway look that had entered his eyes, she thought better of it.

They spent the rest of the trip to their new home in silence.

----

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my Dearka and Miriallia AU fanfiction. I hope I wrote them all right.

I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah

Whether therefore ye eat, or drink, or whatsoever ye do, do all to the glory of God. 1 Corinthians 10:31


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai and Sunrise plus other people who I don't know the names of.

"I should have said something." Tolle Koening ran his hands agitatedly through his curly brown hair as he paced the small parlor.

His best friend Sai Argyle gave him a sympathetic look as he asked,"What exactly would you have said Tolle?"

Letting out a frustrated growl, Tolle gave his friend a dirty look as he said,"I don't know, just something that would have stopped her."

Another one of his friends let out a deep sigh at this and said,"If you really meant that Tolle, you would have stayed engaged to Miriallia in the first place."

The young man who said this shrank back in the high backed leather chair he was sitting in as the other occupants in the room, except his wife beside him that is, gave him a cold glare.

But even as he shrank away from their looks, Kira Yamato continued to press his pont,"You don't need to give me such a dirty look Tolle, you know I'm right about this. If it wasn't for your stubborn pride, it would have been you giving Miriallia that kiss today, not Dearka Elsman!"

Storming over to where Kira was seated, Tolle reached out a hand as if he were about to yank Kira out of his seat, but just as his hand was about to close around the lapel of Kira's dark brown jacket, it fell limply to his side instead.

Biting down hard on his lower lip, Tolle turned away from kira, his face a mask of shame and regret as he said thickly,"I know I should have believed her when she told me nothing had happened, Kira. But you saw them, what was I suppose to think?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have thought anything at all, maybe you should have waited for an explanation from her before screaming out that your engagement was off?"

These gentle questions came from Kira's wife Lacus who was watching Tolle's anguishing with a look of compassion in her light blue eyes.

Slumping down in a chair Tolle looked at Lacus with dull brown eyes and said,"I know what I should have done, but what am I suppose to do now?"

Kira and Lacus gave Sai and his wife Fllay questioning glances but when they refused to say anything, Kira groaned softly and said the words that he knew his friend needed but did not want to hear, "You have to forget her and move on, Tolle."

Tolle just stared at him for a moment and then with a brittle chuckle said,"I have been in love with her since I was ten years old and now I am just suppose to forget her? Are you serious?"

Getting to his feet, Kira straightened out his clothes and then holding out his hand to his wife, he said over his shoulder,"Yes, Tolle I am."

Nodding to Sai and Fllay, Kira said,"It was kind of you to invite us to stay for dinner, but Lacus and I have a previous engagement that we need to get to, so we are going to have to make our apologies."

Standing up Sai gave Kira's hand a firm shake as Lacus and Fllay nodded politely at each other.

"We're sorry you had to leave before dinner we will have to try this again on some other date."

Smiling sweetly at him, Lacus said,"That sounds lovely." Casting a glance over at Tolle, she said gently,"I hope you get to feeling better, Mr. Koening."

Giving Lacus a sad smile, Tolle merely nodded in acknowledgement of her comment and then fell back into a brown study.

As Kira and Lacus left the room and headed towards the front door, Sai turned suddenly and dashed after them, calling out,"I'll be right back, I forgot there was something important that I needed to talk to Kira about."

As the parlor door swung shut behind her husband, Fllay turned her cold blue eyes on Tolle and with a fake smile of sympathy curving her lips, she went to sit in the chair beside him.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she said softly,"If you really want to be with Miriallia, Tolle I don't think you should give up on her so easily. Do you?"

Looking in to Fllay's calculating gaze, Tolle said in a voice filled with confusion,"What?"

------

As the carriage turned down a tree lined lane, Miriallia straightened up in her seat and began to take notice of her surroundings. Turning her gaze on Dearka, she said,"Where are we?"

Bringing his dark purple eyes around to her wide with puzzlement aqua ones, Dearka said in a prideful voice,"We are at my country house. Why?"

Falling back into her seat, Miriallia did her best to fight down the panic that was causing her chest to tighten, and said in a small voice,"I thought we were going to be living in your town house."

"We have been driving for hours and you thought we were going to my town house? Are you serious?"

At the sound of disbelief rippling through his voice, Miriallia's whole body went on the defensive and in a snippy tone she said,"You don't have to sound so astonished."

Shaking his head, Dearka said with a tinge of amusement in his voice,"I'm sorry but you've been staring out that window for a good two hours. I couldn't help but assume that you were paying attention to the scenery."

Her face yet again twisting into a dirty look, Miriallia said petulantly,"I guess you should stop making assumptions, now shouldn't you, Mr. Elsman?"

Grasping the handle of the carriage door as it rolled to a halt in front of the two story brick house, Dearka rolled his eyes and said,"I'll be sure to work on that _Mrs. Elsman_."

Wincing at the title, Miriallia waited until Dearka had stepped out of the carriage and her line of sight before gathering up her hat and small lace handbag.

Assuming that he had already gone into the house, Miriallia was surprised when she saw that he was waiting for her just outside the carriage door.

Offering her his arm, which Miriallia slipped her own through, Dearka led her up the white stone steps to the tall white front door. Reaching into his coat pocket, Dearka pulled out a small lacy metal key and opening the door moved aside so his new bride could go in before him.

It was a good thing for him that he was paying to his surrounding for if he hadn't been he would have walked straight into Miriallia who was standing stock still just inside the door way.

Miriallia's mouth was hanging open slightly as she took in the entry way of her new home. Right in front of her was a marble staircase with a thick crimson rug going straight down the middle of it.

On the wall next to her was a coat tree of a dark black wood and beside it a large oval mirror with gold hooks surrounding it for a person to hang there hat on.

Stepping forward her heels clicked on marble flooring, but while the obvious wealth of her new husband was a tad overwhelming, what was causing the fear to bubble up in her stomach was the fact that it appeared that her and Dearka were the only people here.

Twirling around to face him, her long lacy cream colored skirt billowing around her, Miriallia asked nervously,"Are we the only ones here?"

Hiding the hurt he felt at the obvious fear in her eyes, Dearka let out a fake chuckle and said while slipping off his outer coat,"No, Mr. and Mrs, La Flagga work here and live in a small house out back. Does that set your mind at ease,Miriallia?" Nodding Miriallia took no notice of the fact that her new husband's voice had gentled considerably as he tried to put her mind at ease.

Turning away from him once again, Miriallia stared down at her feet as she pulled on the tips of her lace gloves. Finally gathering up the courage to ask a question she really didn't want to know the answer to, Miriallia asked him while still staring at her feet,"Where's our bedroom?"

His face smoothing out into a bland expression and his voice going emotionless, Dearka said,"It's up the stairs and down the hall, second to the last door on the right."

Flickering her eyes up to met his for a second, her cheeks flushed a light pink at the look of kindness and sympathy in his eyes.Dropping her eyes back to her feet, she said in a soft voice,"Thank you," and then darted up the stairs like a pack of wild dogs were chasing her.

Stopping in front of the door that held behind it her new bedroom, Miriallia took a deep breath and then grasping the doorknob in her sweaty hand gently pushed the door open.

Her eyes darted around the room in an attempt to take in everything while at the same time not taking in the biggest piece of furniture . Spying a wardrobe next to her, Miriallia walked over to it and pulling open one of the doors saw that hanging in it was nothing but men's clothes.

Pushing it close, Miriallia skirted around the four poster bed, and grasping the door of the other wardrobe let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her small amount of clothes hanging neatly in it.

Reaching in she grabbed a plain cotton yellow dress, and tearing off the soft cream silk one she was wearing, she crumbled it into a ball and threw it into the bottom of the wardrobe resolving to burn it, or something later on.

As she button up the yellow dress, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a mirror that showed that the lace cap she worn over her hair had become ripped.

Walking up to the dresser she grasped her brush that was neatly laid out on it and pulled the lace cap off of her head, ran the brush through her short auburn hair.

While brushing it a strange thought ran through her mind,'I wonder if Dearka will like my hair.'

Blinking slightly as she realized what she had just been thinking, Miriallia whispered to herself fiercely,"I don't care what he thinks! Tolle liked it and that's all that matters!"

Yet, as she walked out of the bedroom and back down the stairs a small part of her still hoped that her new husband would like how she looked.

Short hair and all.

------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading.I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. And to anwer a question, yes this is totally AU.

Thank you to:KaZuYa MiNeKuRa, moi, C-town Chica, Mystical Dreamz, Lil' Sugar, DearkaKiksBigBum, Spicy Shani, The Jackle, Mirallia, mutsu, Tears of heart, Angel of Dreams, for reviewing. All of your comments were very encouraging.

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah Whom have I in heaven but Thee? and there is none upon earth that I desire beside Thee. My flesh and my heart faileth: but God is the strength of my heart, and my portion for ever. Psalm 73:25-26


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai and Sunrise plus other people who I don't know the names of.

------

Waiting at the foot of the staircase for a few minutes, Dearka turned once he was sure that Miriallia had found the bedroom all right, and walking down the hallway entered his private study with a thankful sigh.

Throwing himself into one of the two large and comfortable chairs he kept there, he immediately removed the tie that had been slowly but surely trying to strangle him all day. He was in the process of removing his gloves when a knock on the door interrupted him. Letting out a small snarl of annoyance as he guessed who was at the door and why they wanted to see him, he barked out,"Come in!" knowing that they would even if he didn't say a word to acknowledge them.

The door opened silently and then in a few short seconds he was looking up into the stern face of his cook/maid/second mother even though he didn't want another one, Murrue La Flagga.

And even though he was her employer and she was only nine years older than him, that look could still make him squirm like a guilty school boy. Turning his gaze away from her cold look, he asked in a calmer tone,"What do you want, Mrs.La Flagga?"

Her features gentling as she looked at his weary features and overly tense shoulders, obvious signs of emotional turmoil when it came to her second favorite man, Murrue seated herself across from him and in a kind yet still firm tone said,"Why did you get married, Dearka?"

Pulling his gloves the rest of the way off with quick, hard jerks, Dearka kept his eyes focused on a patch of wall just above Murrue's left shoulder as he asked blandly,"Do you want to know the truth or the reputation saving version my parents are having spread around town?"

Letting out a exasperated sigh at this sarcastic comment, Murrue said in a tone of long suffering,"The truth, Dearka. And I mean the whole truth, no trying to skim over some bits to make yourself look better, alright?"

Smiling a bit over how well she knew him, Dearka took a deep breath and began his tale.

/Flashback/

Brushing the snow off his black jacket, Dearka smiled slightly as the light and cheerful voices of his hosts reached his ears as he tidied up in the cloak room. Smoothing back his longish blond hair, he stepped out of the tiny room and into the line of guests waiting to greet their hosts the Yamatos'.

Standing directly in front of him were two very young ladies he recognized as having just recently had their debuts, and just before them was what he assumed was a newly married couple.At least the curly haired brunette man standing beside the young auburn haired woman was treating her as if she was his wife.

As he continued to stare at the young couple struggling to remember whether or not he had ever seen them before a sudden and continuous motion caught his eye.It was the two young women before him. They were struggling to flirt with him from behind the shields of their fans.Seeing their efforts he decided to reward them with a rakish grin and a small wink. At the deep blush that covered both their faces over these actions, he let out a noiseless chuckle after they had turned their faces back to the front. He then continued to study the young couple before them. Or more to the point the young auburn haired woman.

After taking a second look he was sure he had never seen her before and now that he had laid eyes on her an odd desire to speak to her or at least see her whole face was slowly but surely filling his chest as he stood waiting to greet his hosts.

As they continued their way up the line, she finally removed her gaze from her companion's face and looked behind her.

She was the most beautiful woman, Dearka had ever seen.Her face was vaguely heart shaped, her skin was what many described as peaches and cream, and her lips were full, wide and pink. And her eyes were the most expressive eyes he had ever seen, they were an unusual shade of greenish blue and when her eyes caught his, they grew wide with curiosity and friendliness, but before he was able to even smile or nod in acknowledgement of her look, the young man beside her whispered something in her ear, causing her to smile and giggle and turn back towards him.

To Dearka's amazement a sharp pang of lost shot through him as she did so, along with a feeling that was almost completely alien to him.

Envy.

Shaking his head slightly over his reaction to a simple girl, Dearka couldn't help but think that Mwu had been right when he had commented that he had been spending far too much time at the country house for the past two months.

After shaking hands with Kira and Lacus, and joining the other guests in the ballroom, he firmly resolved to think no more about the beautiful stranger that had been ahead of him or his odd reactions to her. A resolution that he was able to keep for all of one hour, then after her rich laughter drifted over him one too many times as he danced with many other beautiful young women and she danced with the curly haired young man, he finally decided to give in to his nagging curiosity and find out what her name was.

Strolling over to the far side corner of the ballroom, Dearka idly sipped the glass of wine he had plucked from one of the servers as he scanned the room for Kira, knowing that is anyone would know the name of the mysterious beauty whose presence was driving him to distraction it would be him.

Finally spotting the younger man in another corner of the room, Dearka finished off his drink with a long swallow and began making his way over to his friend.

Coming to a stop beside his friend, Dearka proceed to start the normal run of small talk that all polite society has to go through before actually bringing up the subject they were interested in.

Clearly his throat a tad nervously, Dearka said in a deceptively casual tone,"Hey, Kira, did some new people move in to town while I was away?"

Kira's face spoke of his confusion as he looked up at his friend and slowly shook his head in the negative while saying,"No, I don't think so, why do you ask?"

His voice still almost to casual, Dearka said, "Oh, I just thought I might have seen a couple new faces in the line ahead of me this evening on the way to greet you and Lacus."

His expression becoming even more puzzled, Kira said,"You did? Hmm,that's odd,could you point out this couple to me?"

Carefully keeping his expression at mildly curious, Dearka subtly motioned with his now empty glass at the young auburn haired woman speaking to Lacus and at the curly haired brunette man who was speaking to another one of Kira's friends, Sai Argyle.

Smiling slightly, Kira said,"Oh, those two. Well, the young woman is Miriallia Haw and the young man speaking to Sai is Tolle Koening her fiance. And the reason you don't recognize them is probably because they are not rich."

Giving Kira a dirty look out of the corner of his eye, Dearka replied to this less than subtle barb with a sarcastic comment of his own, his tone incredibly dry,"Are you saying that I should lower myself by acknowledging people below my social circle every one in a while, Kira?"

Letting out a small laugh at this comment, Kira couldn't help but give his friend a cheeky grin and say bluntly,"Yes!"

Returning his smile with one of his own, Dearka said in as casual a manner as possible, "Well, if you are willing to introduce me to the lovely Miss Haw and her fiance, perhaps I can begin to correct that flaw in my character."

Kira's eyes suddenly clouded over at this comment and in a careful tone he said,"The lovely, Miss Haw, Dearka?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the suspicious look in his friend's eyes, Dearka said dryly,"Yes, Kira. Lovely. And don't give me that look."

Kira's look just became more reprimanding at this comment so much so that Dearka's already rising temper decided to flare out,"Thanks so much for the vote of confidence, buddy. Now if you are quite through silently accusing me of being a home wrecker could you point me to your wine cellar? I am suddenly in the mood for a much better drink than the ones you are handing out."

Blushing guilty, Kira said,"Dearka, I.."

Dearka made a swift cutting motion with his hand and said,"Save it, Kira."

Dropping his gaze,Kira quietly answered Dearka's previous question,"Just go through that door in the wall over there. Continue straight down the hall and until you reach the last door on the right.It's the door to the wine cellar."

Nodding curtly, Dearka turned to go pausing only for a moment when Kira said hurriedly,"And, before I forget, don't let the door close behind you. The inner door knob has been removed for repairs so there is no way to get out from the inside."

Nodding once more to let Kira know that he had heard him, Dearka swiftly opened the door and started down the hallway, hoping that the time alone would help him clear his head.

------

"That confirms it, Kira and Lacus have truly awful taste when it comes to wine."

Standing in front of a heavily laden wine rack, Dearka grimaced as he read the name of the vineyard on the bottle of wine in his hand.Setting it back into it's slot, he wander back towards the front of the cellar hoping he may have missed something that was actually drinkable on his first go around.

Before he was actually able to check though, a sudden bang and a woman's scream caused him to dash to the doorway of the cellar, just in time to catch the young woman who was barreling head over heels down the staircase.

Throwing his arms around her the force of the impact drove him backwards, resulting in her being pressed against him as he struggle to regain his breath, while at the same time figure out who the heck it was that he had just caught!

Blinking slightly, Dearka's light purple eyes widened in amazement as he looked into the face of the young woman he had just rescued.

Miriallia Haw merely blinked back down at him, her own aqua green eyes full of amazement.

Then before he could tell her not too, she threw herself backwards in an effort to get away from him, which caused her to bang her back in to the stairs,the force of which resulted in her crashing down on top of him yet again.

Only this time it was worse. This time it wasn't just their bodies that connected. This time their lips connected too.

-------

Author's Notes: I'm so so sorry. I promise I will try to get the fourth chapter, which will contain the rest of Dearka and Miriallia's past and bringing the story back into the present,out sooner. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.And suggestions are very welcomed. I am haveing terrible writer's block lately. On everything!

Thank you to: DearkaKiksBigBum, AnimeGirl146, The Jackle, Mystical Dreamz, mutsu, Spicy Shani, AnimeGirl146, Lil' Sugar, Mirallia, AMBER, Misteline, akatsukinokuruma, xaArzie. for reviewing. It was very kind of you and they were all very encouraging.

God bless you,

JLGuyer And are built upon the foundation of the apostles and prophets, Jesus Christ Himself being the chief corner stone; Ephesians 2:20


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai, and Sunrise and other people I do not know.

-----

Staring up at the pained expression on Miriallia Haw's face, Dearka forgot all about the position they were currently in and speaking against her lips, asked in a voice soft with concern,"Are you all right?"

This feeling of concern for her was quickly forgotten when the young woman in question lifted herself off of him just enough to give him a hard slap across the face!

Glaring up at her, he quickly grasp her around the waist and tossed her on to the ground beside him.

Letting out a small squeal as he did so, Miriallia asked in a shocked voice,"What did you do that for?"

Raising himself up on his elbows, Dearka turned to look at the young woman who was now laying beside him and said,"You slapped me, you stupid girl! That's why!"

Pulling herself up in to a sitting position on the hard, cold cellar floor, Miriallia looked at him hatefully as she hissed,"Well, you kissed me you jerk. What exactly did you expect me to do? Kiss you back? I'm no floozy, if that's what you were hoping for."

"First of all, I did not kiss you. At least not on purpose I didn't. And secondly..."

But before Dearka was even able to form his point fully in his conscious mind, Miriallia broke in indignantly,"What would you call what just happened then? It was your lips moving against mine, you jerk not the other way around!"

"Look you idiot, I wasn't thinking about where my lips were at the time. If you recall when my lips were moving against your's words were coming out of my mouth and I don't know about you honey but when I am kissing a woman talking is that last thing on my mind!"

Raising an eyebrow in disgust, Miriallia responded coolly,"I wouldn't know, I don't kiss women."

And just like that all the anger and irritation Dearka had been feeling evaporated, leaving nothing but amusement over the whole situation and her words in particular behind.

Grinning at her, he said,"Touché."

------

Shaking her head over the weirdness of the man she was currently trapped with, Miriallia got to her feet smoothing out her long skirts as she did so. Giving him one last look, she neatly stepped around him and going over to the wine racks gracefully sat down in front of one, her back leaning against it's wooden side her eyes focused on the door to the wine cellar as if her staring at it intently would some how make it open.

Twisting around until he was in a sitting position in front of her, Dearka said,"You know staring at it isn't going to make it open any quicker."

Rolling her eyes, Miriallia said in a sweetly sarcastic tone,"Yes, I know that Mister... What is your name anyways?"

"Dearka Elsman. What's your's?" Dearka asked smoothly not giving her even a hint that he already knew it.

Raising her chin, Miriallia gave him a reproving look at his flirting tone and in a prim voice said,"My name is Miriallia Haw."

When she added nothing to that simple statement, Dearka leaned forward and beckoning with his hand said, "And?"

"And what?"

Leaning back on his elbows, Dearka gave her a smirk and said,"We are probably going to be trapped down here for a while Miriallia, don't you think we should at least spend that time doing something worthwhile? Or I am I wrong and some body is looking for you right now?"

------

Capturing her lower lip between her teeth, Miriallia appeared to hold a silent debate in her head as she studied Dearka with cautious eyes. Shifting uneasily under her gaze, Dearka said,"Look, I know you don't know me and therefore have no reason what so ever to trust me, but I promise you, I am not going to hurt you."

Pursing her lips a thoughtfully, Miriallia studied him for a moment more before saying in a manner slightly more friendly and much more teasing than before,"What makes you think I am afraid of you, Mr. Elsman? After all, I was the one who hit you not vice versa."

Scooting backwards until his back was resting against the foot of the stairs, Dearka gave her an easy grin and with a laugh said,"True but then again, I'm not the one who refused to confirm the fact that no one would be looking for them any time soon." As the words left his mouth, Dearka was sure and certain he had put his foot in it once again, which was why he was pleasantly surprised when Miriallia merely nodded slightly in acknowledgment before speaking again.

"I told my fiancé that I was going to wander around for a little while, so I am sure he will be coming for look for me when I don't return in a short period of time."

Dearka's dark purple eyes sparkled with amusement at the obvious emphasize she put on the word fiancé, but instead of giving into the mischievous side of himself that desperately wanted to tease her about that, he decided to keep his tongue in check and instead asked with a lazy smile,"So why did you decide to come down into the wine cellar? Didn't like Kira's pick for the evening, either? Or did you just need something a little harder to get through this magnificent party?" His smile grew into a smirk as he said this, and with masked curiosity he awaited her reply.

Waving her hand in front of her in a gesture of shocked embarrassment, Miriallia said quickly,"Oh no, nothing like that! I have just never been in this house before and I was curious to see as much of it as possible."

As she spoke, Miriallia's eyes flitted from one thing to another in the small circle of light that the wine cellar's lone oil lamp provided. Much to Dearka's annoyance(though why he was annoyed he really didn't know. After all she was taken.And he really wasn't that kind of man. Really!)her eyes never seemed to land on him during their restless wanderings.

It was her third blank stare around the room that drove Dearka to say in a falsely innocent tone,"Will you get in trouble if you look at me?"

Just as he had thought it would his question caused Miriallia's pretty aqua colored eyes to focus right on him. Of course they were spitting fire at him but still she was looking at him.

Her brow furrowed down over her eyes as she studied him, her eyes displaying both anger and confusion over his question. Finally in a taut voice she asked,"Are you married, Mr. Elsman?"

His eyebrows shot upwards at this unexpected question, but quickly schooling his features in to a pleasantly curious and just slightly flirtatious expression, he said easily," Nope, I'm not married. Why do you ask, Miss Haw? Thinking of applying for the job?"

Her eyes slitting even more, Miriallia asked in a tart tone,"Were you dropped on your head as a child, Mr. Elsman?"

Laughing, Dearka said,"No, why?"

Leaning forward to see him better in the dim light, Miriallia studied his handsome features for a moment before saying, "Because you have brought up a variety of subjects, stuck with none of them for more than five seconds and you now knowing that I have a fiancé have accused me of flirting with you. So either you were drop on your head as a child or perhaps as an adult and have a valid excuse for your actions or you are a..."

Breaking in her speech, Dearka said in a tone that was easy going and yet had a slight edge to it."No, I have never been dropped on my head. Unless you count the time you landed on me."

Roundly ignoring this smart aleck comment, Miriallia pointedly continued,"Or you are a natural born idiot. And from what I have observed so far I am leaning towards the latter conclusion."

"Ha! Ha! I can assure you, Miss Haw, I am not an idiot. I was merely trying to put you at ease with a little light conversation and a bit of humor. Which I am big enough to admit was a stupid thing to do since you obviously have no sense of humor." Dearka said his tone biting, not even a hint of his previous amusement evident.

Straightening her back and lifting her chin, Miriallia glared at Dearka and with a huff said,"I do too have a sense of humor. You just have no wit!"

Eyes narrowing, Dearka said testily, "Or maybe you just take things to seriously! Anyways, why are you so worked up over one little comment? It's..."

Dearka's voice trailed off as he looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. It was a mixture of bewildered, amused and something that could only be described as naughty.

Curling into herself just a little bit more at the sight of this look on the face of the man who had previously been rather angry, Miriallia's face was a picture of caution as she asked warily, "What are you thinking about?"

Looking off to the side, Dearka asked in a offhanded manner almost as if he was requesting the time,"Miss Miriallia, do you think I'm attractive?"

Miriallia's face drained of color and then refilled a brilliant red, her mouth opened and closed several times but not a word slipped from her lips.

When she finally seemed to have got a hold of herself, her answer was still not spoken because before the words could even form on her tongue an unexpected sound drew their attention away from each other and towards the cellar door.

That sound was a male voice calling out,"Milly!"

------

Leaning back in his chair, Dearka meet Murrue's eyes and said,"So, we got out of the cellar. Of course we were in rumpled clothes and found by her fiancé and a bunch of old women but we got out. After that I went to Paris for a month and then upon my return, I was told by Kira that her fiancé had dumped her like the worthless human being he is, and the whole town believe she was going to have my baby. So, I did the only thing I could. I went to her father and told him that we had done nothing. He then called me a liar and informed me that I was going to do the honorable thing or she was going to a convent. Oh, and that I was going to be shot. By the way,they're not even Catholic! So,what choice did I have? I married her. She is after all far to attractive to be wasted as a nun . And I really didn't want to be shot again."

Blinking slightly in amazement, Murrue stuttered,"That is a little, well I,... How on earth do you get yourself into this messes, Dearka?"

Lifting his hands in a gesture of helplessness, Dearka said,"I have no idea. Anyways, now that I have told you about the whole stupid mess do you have any suggestions on how to handle a wife that hates you?"

"Patience."

"Patience?"

"Yes, Dearka, patience. You know that virtue I keep telling you you need more of? You are definitely going to have to have it in this situation. Especially if you care about her and want her to care about you. Speaking of which, do you like her?"

Dearka went completely still at this question, his mind and eyes filled with the image of his new bride. In a quiet, thoughtful voice he said,"Yes. Yes, I do."

------

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to write this. I hope it is not awful. And I really hope that they are in character. It's been so long since I've written them! Sob!

I hope you enjoy it and have a great day! And before I forget I mean no offense to nun's. I just think that is something Dearka would say.

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Thank you to: ZoeYamato,animeboy-12, MaiZyLu, The Jackle, Grace Harper, Misteline, Angel of Dreams, AnimeGirl146, cocoapuffaddict, jeano, xaArzie, jen jen, for reviewing. They were very encouraging and very kind of you.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

God bless you!

JLGuyer Romans 3:23 for all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God,


End file.
